Fallen Into Shadow
by theatrehopeful11
Summary: When the Charmed Ones lose hope about the Wyatt situation, Portia moves in with her boyfriend and finds that she too is in a nine month situation. Story 9.


The Halliwell Manor had been eerily silent for the last month. The once happy home that bustled with energy was now practically desolate.  
  
The sisters were as despondent as the house was empty. The loss of Wyatt was taking its toll. Piper was affected the most. She lay in bed with picture albums surrounding her...pictures of Wyatt when they were happy. But those could not erase the fact that she had failed as a mother. Prue, Phoebe, Paige and Patrice were doing their best to pick up the slack and help, but they too were battling grief.  
  
The kids were the shining light. Melinda was the only thing that could make Piper smile. But perhaps the most uplifting thing was Portia and Skylar's attitudes...they made the situation bearable. They had hope...something that everyone needed desperately. The intercom fedback as a dreaded voice rang out, "Portia Tomasi and Skylar Halliwell please report to the main office, thank you." Skylar and Portia, who were sitting in their Spanish four class, blushed. The kids jeered as they stood up and left.  
  
"How much you want to bet this is about Wyatt?" Skylar asked.  
  
"Oh, I think the odds are favorable. What should we tell him?" Portia was genuinely perplexed.  
  
"We'll just say that he dropped out and we haven't seen him in a few weeks."  
  
"Alright," Portia agreed. They reached the door and opened it. Portia told the secretary that they had to see the principal, and they were instructed to sit down.  
  
They waited in silence and then the dreaded door opened. A tall, balding man in his late forties stood before them. Principal Gutterson was a retired military man. Most of the kids at school were afraid he was going to make them do laps or push-ups. Skylar and Portia had never had an encounter with him. But there's a first time for everything.  
  
"Miss Halliwell, Miss Tomasi, please come in." They stood up together and walked past him. "Sit down." They obeyed like Plebes. He walked behind his large desk and sat down. "I assume you know why you're here?" he asked them.  
  
"Actually, we don't," Skylar said respectfully.  
  
"Your cousin, Wyatt Halliwell has not been in school for the last month. Do you know where he's at?"  
  
"We don't, Principal Gutterson. Wyatt was very depressed after Sarah died. One day, my Aunt Piper, Wyatt's mom, went to wake him up and he was gone. We haven't seen him since." Portia sat back in the chair, relieved that she had gotten the partial lie out.  
  
"Did his mother call the police?"  
  
"Yeah. There was a search for him, but the police didn't find anything. Captain Morris, a good friend of our family led the investigation," Skylar told him.  
  
"I see. Well, thank you girls. I'll send an official drop slip to your Aunt."  
  
"Alright." "Master, I must remind you again about your family. They are looking for you."  
  
"You don't think that I already know that!" Wyatt yelled, his voice echoed in the chamber.  
  
"The time has come to take care of your little sister. Either you can turn her or end her life."  
  
"Who is the MASTER here!!" Wyatt looked at the warlock. Rage flared in his eyes.  
  
"You are the Master." "This is my flat. My father rented it for me. Do you like it?"  
  
"It's more like a penthouse. It's huge!" Brant let Portia's hand go as she walked around the spacious, fully furnished apartment. "This place is great. Now we can make out whenever we want."  
  
"Yeah." He came up behind her and nuzzled her neck. She turned around and put her arms around his waist. He kissed her gently and she kissed him back harder. Brant led her to the Master bedroom and they laid down on the bed. Portia rolled Brant on his back and sat up on top of him. She smiled and reached down and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. She lifted it up, revealing a black and hot pink bra.  
  
She laid back on top of him and kissed his neck. His bare hands felt soft on her back. They traded places and he took off his shirt. The sunlight from the window shone on his smooth, muscular body.  
  
He stood up and she sat up and wriggled out of her Capri's. Her underwear matched her bra. Brant stepped out of his cacki's. He wore loose boxers.  
  
Portia lay back down and pulled Brant on top of her. Frantically they kissed each other. Brant kissed down Portia's chest.  
  
Then he stopped. "Portia, if we go any farther, I may not be able to stop."  
  
"I don't want you to," she said.  
  
"But what about cond..." he started, but she stopped him and pulled him back down. That night, Piper lay in bed. She had locked her door so no one could come in. Her mind was heavy with thought and worry, her heart saturated with sadness.  
  
A picture on her bureau stared into her soul. A picture of Wyatt holding Melinda. Her two angels. She could remember the day. They had all gone to the park. Wyatt and Sarah, Portia and Brant, Sky and Colton, all the kids and Prue and Bane, and Paige were there. Wyatt had been spinning Melinda when Prue had told them to smile. The picture was something that a posed picture couldn't have captured...happiness.  
  
Her eyes brimmed with tears and she lay back down. She continued to sob until Leo orbed in. He came to her side and sat down on the bed next to her. Gently he laid his hand on her hip and lay down beside her. "Piper."  
  
"Leo, I just want to be alone."  
  
"I know, but you've been alone for too long."  
  
Piper sat up and looked down at him. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"What are you sorry for?"  
  
"Losing our son."  
  
"Piper," he put his hands on her shoulders. "What happened with Wyatt is nobody's fault. He was vulnerable after Sarah died."  
  
"I could have helped him through it."  
  
"I think he was already too far-gone. You did the best that you could. You have to believe that."  
  
"But I can't."  
  
"You have to. There is a little girl downstairs who needs her mommy. She's too little to know what's going on. Stay strong for our little girl."  
  
"You're right. She does need me and I need her...and you." She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "But he's still our son, even if he is evil."  
  
"I know, honey." Phoebe, Prue, Paige, Patrice and Portia were gathered in the attic. Portia was explaining to them what had happened at school. "And the principal said he was going to send Aunt Piper an official drop slip."  
  
"Well, at least he didn't ask more than that," Paige said.  
  
"The real problem is how to get him back. I mean, he is part angel so there has to be some good in him," Patrice said knowing fully Wyatt's whitelighter heritage as well as her own.  
  
"Yes, but we don't know what he did to become evil." Phoebe skimmed the Book of Shadows. "As far as we know, he killed a demon."  
  
Then Prue's wheels started turning. "Well, why don't we summon him. We'll make some potions to protect ourselves. He may try and attack."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Portia said holding the mixing bowl. "I have a plan," Wyatt told the warlock.  
  
"Ah, good."  
  
"Yes. They are about to summon me for peace talks, to try and turn me. But I will show them that it will be of no use."  
  
"And your sister?"  
  
"Once I get Portia out of the way I will be able to get to Melinda."  
  
"Your plan is coming along well, I have a feeling that you will succeed." The potions had been mixed, and the crew was ready. They had to protect themselves and convince Wyatt to turn. They hoped that they could appeal to his good side.  
  
They took their places. Prue took the spirit point, Paige took earth, Phoebe took air, Patrice took water, and Portia took fire. Their pentacle was set.  
  
They all closed their eyes and chanted:  
  
"Magic forces black and white  
  
Reaching out through space and light  
  
Be he far or be he near  
  
Bring us Wyatt Halliwell here."  
  
A fire-red swirling mass appeared in the center of the pentacle. Immediately, the cage activated, trapping Wyatt. Once he was fully materialized, he realized his situation.  
  
"Oh, Aunties! Such harsh treatment of your favorite nephew? I never would have thought you'd try to hurt me."  
  
"Stop playing games, Wyatt. What happened to you?" Paige asked him.  
  
"I just got tired of being such a good boy and playing second fiddle to my 'precious little sister.' And I got tired of being walked on. So I just killed an innocent and now I have my own harem! It's so great being the most powerful."  
  
"You're being brain-washed!"  
  
"No, not at all, Aunt Patrice. Actually I'm perfectly sane. So why did you call me here? Are you trying to get me back? Oh, that's sweet, but don't waste your time. I will never turn back. Now, I must get going, but before I do..." he created a fireball and threw it. It passed through the barrier and almost hit Phoebe. The cage came down.  
  
"Well, I'd love to play some more, but I have some matters to attend to." And with that, he left in the same fire he had appeared in.  
  
"I guess it's no use. He's gone," Prue said dolefully. The next morning was Saturday. And for a change, Piper made breakfast. Patrice and Portia came over so they could all have a family meeting.  
  
After breakfast, the sisters decided to tell Piper about what had happened with Wyatt. To their surprise, she didn't react to it as badly as they expected.  
  
"Piper, is something wrong? I mean, we just told you that Wyatt won't turn back," Prue said.  
  
"I realize that although I love my son, I also have a daughter that needs me. We can keep trying with Wyatt, but there are other things that need attention. But I'll tell you this, Melinda will be kept safe, as will Aislinn. Wyatt will not get to them.  
  
"You make it sound like you've given up hope. Have you?" Skylar asked her Aunt.  
  
"What hope is there? He's evil now," Paige said remorsefully. "He told us that last night."  
  
"And you're going to accept that?" Portia stood up and raised her voice. "He's part angel, which means part of him is naturally good." She looked at her Aunts, Uncles, and her parents, they were all hopeless. "I can't believe you're going to give up on him! You're the most powerful witches in the world and you're just going to sit by and let him, your son and nephew, stay evil? I thought I had you all figured out that you would do anything."  
  
"Portia, we understand that you're angry, but you have to realize that the world does not revolve around saving Wyatt."  
  
"I know that, but if we don't act now the world will revolve around Wyatt."  
  
"We all have families to support and work. We can't neglect our other responsibilities," Prue said.  
  
"Sunny, your Aunts are right. You have to get past this," Patrice told her daughter.  
  
This time Skylar stood up and joined her cousin. "Seems to me like you're already too past this. Don't you remember what Chris told you? The world...our world will be destroyed by Wyatt. You want to leave him alone so he can take over the world and then have Mel and Aisi grow up in an unsafe place? Does this sound like the Charmed Ones to you, P?"  
  
"No, sounds like a bunch of cowards to me."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"You know, if you won't do anything I will. I, Portia Tomasi vow to save Wyatt Halliwell, no matter what it takes."  
  
"And I'm with you," Skylar agreed.  
  
"I'm going to Brant's house. Sky has the number if you need me. First I need to go get some clothes."  
  
"Portia, what are you doing?"  
  
"Temporarily moving out, dad. I can't stay here right now." She went to the door and slammed it shut as she left.  
  
"I'm going to my room," Sky said as she exited the room as well. "Oh! Did you see that, my sweet cousins are going to try to save me. How amusing," Wyatt laughed. "I thought they'd know better."  
  
"They are naive. They do not know your power."  
  
"Yes, but try as they may, they cannot turn me back. What a ridiculous endeavor. I feel bad. I did not want to attack so soon."  
  
"Well, you will attack with great zeal and you will be the victor, Master." Portia knocked on Brant's door. After a few minutes the door opened. Brant was wearing a bathrobe that had fallen open, revealing his bare chest. "Hello, darling...what's wrong?" She rushed into his arms in tears. "Portia, what is it?"  
  
"My Aunts and my mom aren't going to try and save Wyatt. They've given up on him." He rocked her in his arms and kissed the top of her head as though she was a child. "And I told them that I'd save him."  
  
"Good for you dearest. Now, dry up your tears. I want to see that beautiful smile." She sniffed a few times and then looked up at him and smiled. Gently he enveloped her in his arms, and wiped her remaining tears away with his thumb.  
  
"Honey, would it be alright if I stayed with you for a little while? I'm too aggravated to go home any time soon."  
  
"How about you stay with me forever?"  
  
"That is so tempting." She stood on her toes and gently kissed his lips. "You're the greatest man alive. I love you." "That was easier than I thought!" Wyatt exclaimed. "Portia just moved out. I didn't even have to attempt to kill her."  
  
"Now, Master, you know in the end that she will die at your hands."  
  
"Yes...of course," Wyatt said unsure of himself. Deep inside he didn't really want to kill Portia, he wanted her to join his side. "She went to Brant's," Skylar told her mom and Aunts for the tenth time. "She doesn't want to live in a place where they don't want to try." She scanned the five women's faces, but there was no sign of acceptance.  
  
"At least she's safe. And I trust Brant with her so I know they'll behave. I'm sure she'll be back when she calms down."  
  
"Yeah, it has been a trying day," Paige said agreeing with her twin sister.  
  
"A trying month," Piper said, her spirits low. "Well, I'm game for a good movie, anyone else?"  
  
"No drama, please. Comedy. I think we all need to laugh," Phoebe said.  
  
Skylar looked at them in disbelief. Were they really going to watch a comedy on a day like this? "Well, I'm going to go play with the little one's. I'll see you later." (A month later)  
  
Portia and Brant stood by her locker holding hands. They had been living together for about a month and loved it. They never fought about anything and were always there for each other for help with homework. Plus, being alone does have its lovely benefits.  
  
"We've got to go grocery shopping today. We're running low on food," Portia told him.  
  
"Alright, we'll go after school. I need to get some supplies for a project."  
  
"Okay." Suddenly, Portia got the urge to throw up. "I'll be right back, honey." She walked calmly to the bathroom and quickly did her business and came back out. "I must be getting sick," she told Brant.  
  
"We should get you a doctor's appointment."  
  
"Yeah. I'll do it tomorrow." He reached up and touched her face gently. She put her hands on his and kissed him. "I have class, see you after school. Love ya."  
  
"I love you too." Piper and Phoebe were in the Manor alone. The guys had taken the little ones out for dinner so the two sisters could spend some time together.  
  
They had just finished watching Practical Magic, their favorite movie. "If only magic was like that, minus the dead husband part," Phoebe said.  
  
"Yeah, though my husband is dead...technically." They both laughed.  
  
A flash of red light filled the room and interrupted their laughter. Wyatt appeared, "Hello mommy dearest."  
  
"Wyatt..."  
  
"I make you speechless? How precious. And Auntie Phoebe, you're here too!"  
  
"Go away, Wyatt. You're not welcome here."  
  
"Only when I get what I came for. I want Melinda."  
  
"No!" Piper yelled as she flicked her hands and blew him up. The molecules of his body reassembled.  
  
"Mom, why did you do that?"  
  
"Patrice, Paige, Prue!" Phoebe yelled as Wyatt hurled a fireball at her. Patrice orbed in a narrowly escaped the same fireball. Paige orbed in with Prue. "Wyatt!" Phoebe said pointing.  
  
"Athame!" Paige and Patrice yelled in unison. Two athames appeared and they sent them towards Wyatt. He stepped out of the way of Paige's athame but Patrice's went straight through his shoulder.  
  
He screamed in pain and quickly flashed out.  
  
"I think that means he won't be attacking for awhile," Piper said. Portia's nausea persisted for about a week. Finally she went to the doctor's one afternoon.  
  
After her normal check for a cold the doctor came in for the last time. "Well, Miss Tomasi, I have some news."  
  
"Yes," Portia said, an air of concern in her voice."  
  
"First, let me say that your life will not be the same."  
  
"Doctor, what's wrong?" Now Portia was really nervous.  
  
"You're pregnant."  
  
"I'm what!" Portia could not believe what she had just heard. "How can it be?"  
  
"Happened the good old fashioned way, sex."  
  
"But I don't remember...wait." Her mind flashed back. The day Brant showed her his apartment. The striptease...no condoms. "Yes, my boyfriend is the father. We've been living together for about a month."  
  
"That's about right, you're about a month along. I have the name of a OBGYN for you to call. You need to get an appointment to monitor how you're doing so far. You better tell your family, and the father."  
  
"Right away. Thank you, Doctor." "Ouch! That hurts!" Wyatt yelled as the warlock cleaned his wound.  
  
"Why did you not return right away. The wound is infected."  
  
"I was doing some research. Can you go easy on that?"  
  
"Yes, Master. Now, what happened?"  
  
"They all came and the child was not there. I would have left sooner, but my plan is about to take a turn that will make things very interesting. I had to set things up." (A Month Later)  
  
Portia still had not said anything about being pregnant. Her nausea had subsided and Brant did not suspect anything. But not telling him was killing her. She just wanted time to think.  
  
"Miss Tomasi, please read on page 341, paragraph two."  
  
Portia quickly flipped to the correct page in Sons and Lovers. "And she went to bed, leaving the door unlocked for him; but she lay listening until he came, often long after. It was a great bitterness to her that he had gone back to Miriam. She recognized, however, the uselessness of any further interference. He went to Wiley Farm, as a man now, not as a youth. She had no right over him. There was a coldness between him and her. He hardly told her anything. Discarded, she waited on him, cooked for him still, and loved to slave for him; but her face closed again like a mask. There was nothing for her to do now but the housework; for all the rest he had gone to Miriam. She could not forgive him. Miriam killed the joy and warmth in him. He had been such a jolly lad, and full of the warmest affection; now he grew colder, more and more irritable and gloomy. It reminded her of William; but Paul was worse. He did things with more intensity, and more realization of what he was about. His mother knew how he was suffering for want of a woman, and she saw him going to Miriam. If he had made up his mind, nothing on earth would alter him. Mrs. Morel was tired. She began to give up at last; she had finished. She was in the way."  
  
"Very good, now Kat, would you please continue on." Now Portia was free for her own thoughts.  
  
She had to tell him. Brant had the right to know he was going to be a father. She would tell him tonight. "John, Portia had been gone for two months. Is she ever going to forgive us?"  
  
"She is a Halliwell."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Patrice sounded offended.  
  
"She's stubborn like you and your sisters."  
  
"You're stubborn too."  
  
"But you all have the corner on that market."  
  
"Why did she end up so much like us? I'm worried, what if they're sleeping in the same bed, having sex?"  
  
"Portia's got enough sense to use protection if they are." He stood up and took her hands. "You know that, don't' you?"  
  
"You make things so much simpler." She stood on her toes and kissed him. "And you make me feel like I'm in heaven."  
  
"You are kissing an angel." Portia waited impatiently for Brant to come home. "What am I going to say?" She said aloud. "Hey, remember when I told you not to use a condom? Well, first times a charm, I'm pregnant. And he's going to turn around and walk straight back out that door." She had been pacing, but sat down. "Come on, Portia, pull yourself together. He loves you."  
  
The door clicked and Portia stood up and acted proper. Brant smiled at her and shut the door. He walked over to her and kissed her. "Hello, darling. How was your day?"  
  
"Interesting to say the least."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Lots of thinking. Look, Brant, I need to tell you something." He turned around and suddenly became very pale. Portia saw the worry in his eyes. He thought she was dumping him. "Oh no, it's nothing like that. Sit down. I don't want you to collapse on me." They sat down together.  
  
"Portia, what is it? You're worrying me."  
  
"Remember the day you first brought me here?"  
  
"How could I forget? It was amazing."  
  
"On so many levels. Well, we didn't use protection and..."  
  
"You're not!"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Portia, you mean it?" Portia nodded and Brant pulled her into his arms. "Oh my angel, this is wonderful. When did you find out?"  
  
"A month ago. I'm two months along."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"I was afraid you'd dump me." This time he knelt in front of her.  
  
"Portia, I love you so much. I would never leave you. I got us into this and we'll stick together and have our child and create a home for it."  
  
"Brant, you really are absolutely perfect." A week after Portia told Brant about the baby they went in to have their first ultrasound. Both were very excited.  
  
Portia lay on the table as the doctor put the cold gel on her belly. Brant held her hand.  
  
"So, this is your first pregnancy. Are you kids married?"  
  
"Not right yet, but we plan on it," Brant said. He squeezed Portia's hand.  
  
"That's good. Do your families know?" The doctor asked.  
  
"No, we plan on telling them soon. We're kind of afraid how they're going to react to it," Portia said as the doctor slid the reader around.  
  
A drum-like sound filled the room. "There's your baby's heartbeat. It's good and strong. In about three more appointments we can tell you if it's a boy or a girl. Would you like to know?"  
  
"Yes," Brant said eagerly.  
  
"I think it's going to be a girl," Portia told the both of them.  
  
"Why do you say that?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Girls tend to run in my family. The only boy is my cousin Wyatt."  
  
"Well, you'll be able to tell soon. There you go. Now let me get you cleaned up and you'll be all set. I wish you kids the best of luck."  
  
"Thanks," they replied in unison. (A Week Later)  
  
Brant and Portia were on their way to the Halliwell Manor to tell the family. Brant's father, who had found out the day before, was ecstatic for his son and claimed that he could hear wedding bells in the near future.  
  
Wedding bells had been on Brant's mind too. The other day he had picked out a ring for Portia. It was hiding in the wall safe in the apartment.  
  
"My parents are going to freak," Portia said, her hands clenched together.  
  
"It will be hard for them to accept, after all, you were the perfectly behaved child."  
  
"Things change. I just hope they won't be too upset."  
  
They drove the rest of the way in silence. Scenes of different outcomes ran through Portia's head. But one in particular bothered her...and it was the most frequent.  
  
...Their wedding day, no one from her family was there and Wyatt made her and Brant disappear forever and no one noticed. Her breathing quickened and Brant reached across the seat and took her hand. "Things will be alright, my darling."  
  
She smiled at him, the father of their child, who would be born into love and would be safe, despite the looming shadow. Portia had vowed to save the fallen Halliwell, and she would, but the birth of a good child would help to shine some rays of home into the seemingly dark and shadowed world.  
  
Brant looked over at Portia and smiled. She carried so much burden on her young shoulders, yet somehow he knew that she had enough strength to fulfill her destiny. But he would not let her carry the burden alone. He too would learn the ways of the Charmed Ones.  
FIN 


End file.
